inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Nishiki Ryouma
Nishiki Ryouma '''(錦龍馬) is a midfielder and a forward for Raimon. Appearance He has black hair that is long and tied. He has dark brown eyes. He is taller compared to most of the Raimon members. He has dark skin and large eyebrows. Personality It seems that he has a lot of passion for soccer and that he has missed Japan, as shown in episode 25, when he was happy to be back to his homeland, Japan. He also seems to be very good at soccer as he was Raimon's ace striker and as he played in the Italian league and as he scores three goals for Raimon in the match with Kidokawa Seishuu. He has a carefree additude and a samurai-like accent. Best attributes e is an optimist, and a very bold person. As Shinsuke noted, he has a way of making his teammates more confident. Plot (GO) He made his debut at the end of episode 25, where he is seen returning to Japan after some time playing in the Italian League. He also sent airmail to Raimon. In Episode 026 (GO), he rides in his bicycle to go towards to the match of Hakuren and Raimon. He arrives in the match between Raimon and Hakuren and enters. He tries going to complete Double Wing but fails, then he explains that when he was in the Italian League, his position from Forward was change to Midfielder. He used his hissatsu, Acrobat Keep, to get past a defender of Hakuren. It shows that he has improved his skills as a Midfielder. Against Kidokawa Seishuu (GO), he became a forward. He used his keshin in the episode 030 two times and scored two goals. In Episode 31, he used Bushin Renzan to score the third goal against Kidokawa Seishuu. In Episode 035 (GO), he used his shoot hissatsu, Denrai Houtou, to score Raimon's third goal. In Episode 36 , he helped Shinsuke with being goalkeeper. Game In the game, he was trying to stop his bike that is going too fast when going down the icy hills and ends up crashing Kidou, Endou, Tsurugi, Tenma, Sangoku and Shindou during his first arrival in Snowland Stadium . Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Nishiki Ryouma is set to appear in Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon allong with the other two new Raimon players, Kariya Masaki and Kageyama Hikaru and the whole team of Raimon, except by Hayami Tsurumasa, Hamano Kaiji, Kurama Norihito, Aoyama Shunsuke and Ichino Nanasuke. During the trailer, it can be seen that he and his teammates are badly beaten by Hakuryuu's White Hurricane. Game appearance Hissatsu *SH Bushin Renzan' *'SH Denrai Houtou' *'OF Noboriryu (3DS/Wii Game) *OF Acrobat Keep' Keshin *'KH Sengoku Bunshin Musashi' Hissatsu Tactics *'HT Double Wing ' *'HT Flying Route Pass' Trivia *He first appears in the anime in the second version of the second GO opening. *In episode 25, Shindou and Kirino explains that Ryouma was playin g in the Italian Soccer League. *He was Raimon's former ace striker. *He used to be a forward when he was with Raimon, though when he joined the Italian Soccer League, he became a midfielder, making his position as a midfielder definite. *Hamano thought that Nishiki and Midori are pretty close. *It is shown in Episode 30 that he knows Someoka very well and that he was his coach when he was in the Italian Soccer League. *He and Midori go into the first year together and Nishiki stated that Midori likes to step on his foot when she's angry. *He resembles a Samurai or a Japanese Warrior. **Also, his keshin is based on ''Musashi Miyamoto, a legendary Samurai warrior. *Currently only he and Mahoro made a "hat-trick". *Except of Acrobat Keep, all of his Hissatsu are write with Kanji and Hiragana. *In the 3 first matches that he has played, he has learned (used for the first time) one Hissatsu in each match: Vs. Hakuren he used Acrobat Keep, vs. Kidokawa Seishuu he used Sengoku Bushin Musashi's Bushin Renzan, vs. Genei he used Denrai Houtou. Probably in the match against Arakumo, he will learn a new hissatsu. *All of his hissatsu's have leaves around them Category:GO characters Category:Raimon GO Category:Midfielders Category:Forwards Category:Keshin User Category:GO characters Category:Raimon GO Category:Midfielders Category:Forwards Category:Keshin User